Dreams and Motherhood
by extra-victory
Summary: "I'm in love with you." His eyes narrowed, sharply. Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emi hissed, furious, indignant, and stormed off, walking ahead of Rika and Maou, grinding her teeth. "Just _shut up_ -!"

Rika giggled, faintly, before turning to Maou, who was walking, calmly, beside her. "Hey, don't those jeans make Emi's butt look _amazing_ -?"

Emilia _froze_ , flushed, eyes wide, and stopped walking, immediately, unconsciously, _in spite of herself_ , listening in, to hear Maou's reply.

The king of Hell, _well-aware of Emi listening in,_ facing away from him, a few steps ahead, just shrugged, noncommittally, despite eyeing the Hero's read end, grinning faintly, out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Emi-!" Rika smirked, mischievously, turning to the Hero. "Maou said your ass is _incredible_ -"

Emi squeaked, bright red, whirling around to face her older friend. " _He did not_ -!"

Maou coughed, awkwardly, turning slightly away, and Emi's jaw dropped, confused, for a moment, before gasping, and glaring at him, heartbeat racing, veins throbbing, threateningly, in her forehead. " _What-?!"_

Maou grinned, meeting her glare, calmly, before raising an eyebrow.

"To be fair, I _did_ say that earlier-" His eyes narrowed, slightly smug.

" _You_...!" Emi squealed, pulse pounding, radiantly crimson. " _P-pervert, stop looking at my butt-!"_

Rika cackled, delighted. " _Oh_ , Emi…He can't help it, your ass is _too magnificent,_ it's like a magnet for Maou's eyes-"

The Hero yelped, flushed, covering her red face with both hands, furious. " _It isn't_! Stop talking about my ass-!"

Maou laughed, highly amused, shaking his head, resuming his long, striding pace, while Rika grinned, matching his steps, thrilled, alongside him, towards Emilia.

"You can't blame him, Emi. Your _beautiful, strong hips_ appeal to his _desire for an heir-"_

Maou cackled, covering his eyes, as Emi shrieked, blushing furiously. " _S-Stop it-!_ _I just have an ordinary butt-!"_

"That's right, Rika-" Maou grinned, wickedly, turning to the brunette. "Stop pestering the Hero. Being _flat_ is her comfort zone, she isn't ready to accept her ass for what it is-"

Emi screeched, glowing red, steaming, and kicked Maou in the shins. He laughed, cursing faintly, under his breath.

A moment of silence. Rika giggled madly, and kept walking.

As they walked together, following her noiselessly, a moment later, with Rika looking, unbearably smug, from the Hero to the Demon King and back, Emi's heart was beating mercilessly in her chest, and her thoughts raced…

 _(Two hours later)_

Emi stood, in front of the mirror, in her room, nervously, flushed, appraising her rear end.

Her heart was still hammering inside her, as she thought of Maou…

She cocked her hips, once, briefly, before shaking her head, bright red, _terribly_ ashamed, slightly excited.

 _Does…Does Maou really think my butt is…_

 _magnificent…?_

She groaned, a moment later, face-palming, before clicking the lights off, crawling onto her bed, shimmying under the sheets, and curling up, tightly, on her side.

In the silence, she could feel her heartbeat racing; against her will, she imagined Maou, telling Rika that _those jeans made her ass look incredible_ …

She squeaked, glowing red, burying her face in a pillow, _thinking of_ _Maou watching her hips,_ _deciding that she'd make a great mother for his children…_

A moment of silence, as Emi strained to calm her fluttering heart.

Rika claimed that Maou was _in love with her._ Of course, she'd _never_ believe it, but…Even _Alciel_ had, _grudgingly_ , told her that the king of Demons had _feelings_ _for_ _her_ …

 _And Emi was in love with Maou_ , oh, was she _ever_ in love with Maou…

She wanted him to _love her_ , she wanted him to look at her with lusty eyes, she wanted him to…. _to touch her…_  
She wanted to have Maou's _children_ , _she wanted to be a mother_ , there was a fierce, instinctual urge, _constantly_ _building_ inside her, to be held by Maou, to nurse his babies, _to give birth_ , to hear little Maous tottering about the house…

She yelped, quietly, weakly, in her bed, rolling around, impotently, on the mattress.

 _It was the most frustrating thing._

And she'd be _damned_ if Maou ever found out…

Silence.

Slowly, _slowly_ , the hero drifted off to sleep, flinching, uncomfortable, heat swirling inside her, thoughts of the demon king entirely demanding her tired mind.

 _(In Emi's dreams)_

In her Dreams, Emi stood, in her room, in front of the Mirror…

She was _older_ , _much_ older, maybe forty, _forty something_ , and she looked _tired_ …Drained, somehow, sad…

Maou appeared, from nothingness, behind her, grinning, and he looked _exactly the same_ , full of youth, full of life, and _energy_ , _charisma_ , his usual charisma, leaking from his every pore.

She turned to him, yearning, and her heart _longed_ for him…Emi opened her mouth, to express her feelings, to say what she _so desperately_ wanted to communicate to him, _to tell him her feelings_ , her _overwhelming_ _feelings_ , all the love that was coursing through her, to tell him how much she _loved_ him, and _wanted him,_ but instead, she yelled at him, angrily.

He grinned, frustrated, and teased her; Somehow, Emi was powerless to stop herself, they were _arguing_ , fighting, bitterly, and she wanted to scream, to stop fighting with him, _she wanted to cry_ , she wanted to fall at his feet and beg him to love her, to tell him that she loved him, and needed him, but she just kept _arguing_ , _kept fighting_ , and when she looked into his eyes, he looked so _sad_ …

She was _horrified_ , _she could see it_ , _so clearly_ , in his eyes, that he _wanted_ her, _that he loved her_ , but she wouldn't let him say it, she just screamed at him, aggravated.

 _Her dream changed…_

Emi was sitting, anxiously, in a doctor's office, waiting, alone, in a small, grey room.

Nothing happened, nothing moved, in the silence, and she felt somehow _sick_ , or claustrophobic, it was _incredibly unpleasant_ , and the hero couldn't shake the feeling that she was _missing something_ , that something was _missing_ , or someone, _someone was missing_ , someone warm, someone kind and loving, and gentle…

She felt so _alone_ , so frightened…

Emilia was helpless, she couldn't move, she couldn't leave, she couldn't even stand up, and she felt _old_ , _unhappy_ , _out of place._

She was _trapped_ , _lonely_ , and as time passed, _hours seemed to fly by_ , as she waited, miserable, in the cold, tiny room.

Finally, a doctor, a kindly, older woman in a white coat, with grey hair, cracked the door open, and stepped inside.

After a moment of silence, the doctor placed her hand on Emi's shoulder, and the hero felt herself shudder, a terrible, _ominous_ sensation filling her, sending shudders down her spine.

"I'm so sorry, Emi. _You're too old_ , your body can't support a child…" The old doctor sighed, and Emi froze, heartbeat stopping, horrified. " _You can't have children anymore."_

Emi felt _tears_ in her eyes, and she cried, rubbing her eyes with trembling, balled fists, heart aching; the _crushing loneliness_ inside her seemed to grow dull, numbing, sore…

The hero wanted to scream, but she only sobbed, helplessly, as the doctor faded away, and she was left, alone, weeping, holding her head, in the cold, grey room.

 _The dream changed again._

Emi was no longer alone, she was no longer frightened, or cold…

She looked up, feeling refreshed, feeling like herself again, young, healthy, full of life and energy, and saw Maou, sitting across from her, watching her, grinning, on a couch.

A pleasant fire crackled in a hearth, a calming fireplace, to her left, and she looked around, bewildered. The atmosphere was so _relaxing_ , and so familiar…

She heard Maou speak, and she turned to face him, excitedly, but she couldn't understand his words…Emi just watched him, confused, as he talked to her, and she could see his mouth moving, she could hear his voice, but his words were incomprehensible to her…

Somehow, just hearing him speak, just hearing his kind, gentle tone, made her feel so _happy_ …She glowed, despite wondering what he was saying, despite being slightly bamboozled, as she looked deep into his eyes.

The king of demons stood up, slowly, intently, and she watched as he crossed the room, to her, eyes wide. Maou set his hand under her chin, and angled her face up, to him, as she realized he was going to _kiss her._

She tried to speak, tried to say something, _anything_ , as her heart raced, and her cheeks flushed, but she found she couldn't say a word.

Maou pressed her backwards, down onto a soft, fluffy surface, that seemed to swallow her up, as he met her lips, and she sighed, delighted, her body humming. He embraced her, and Emi wrapped her arms around his neck, as he stroked her cheek, and began to peel her clothes off.

She gasped, feeling his hands on her, feeling him touch her, rubbing into her, and her body reacted, under him, shivering, heart hammering, thrilled.

Maou kissed her again, and her eyes drifted closed, as sweet, soft music played in her ears, soothing her…She could feel Maou, working her panties off, raising her dress, a beautiful, white dress, that flowed down around her…

"I love you, Emilia." He whispered to her, and his voice was sharp, ringing, clear, reverberating through the room, and through her body. She squeaked, heat rushing through her, unbelievable joy and pleasure surging up in her body, as the meaning of his words clicked in her mind…

"I-I love you-" She stammered, desperately, flushed, overcome, as she felt a strange pressure between her legs…Emi looked up at him, into his eyes, as he raised himself above her, and she realized he was going to _penetrate her_ , he was going to take her _virginity_ , she was going to be pregnant, with his babies, and be a mother, and have a family, with Maou…

Emi woke up, shuddering, gasping, panting, in a cold sweat, heart hammering, bright red.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I hope so!**

 **I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, If you're into it!**

 **See you then :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away :D**

 **ael fyragh: :D I understand! I will, that sounds like a story I was already planning to write anyway! You know, I have SO many stories that I'm working on, that I'm always editing and preparing, because I have SO SO many stories to post and update, but just because you requested it, ill put that story (innocent emi, paragon of justice and Horny, barely constrained Maou) on my priority stories list, just for you :D So keep an eye out, and I'll post it soon!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Oh, I know, seriously! I just didn't know what to think or do with myself while fanfiction was down x0 Ahahahahahahaha. Good, I'm delighted that I was able to help you relax :) Right?! Emi just can't catch a break, what with her breasts and butt :') Oh my, That's terrifying! Be careful, make sure to be wary of creepy dolls from now on!**

 **mzsweetscorpio: I'm so glad to hear that :D Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **Thank you all so much :D It means the world to me :D**

 _(Ten minutes later)_

The hero was wordless, speechless, _breathless_ , as she climbed up, out of her bed, and stripped the sheets off the mattress, before climbing, slightly unsteady on her feet, thoughts swimming, into the bathroom, for a shower.

Somehow, the _terror_ and _loneliness_ of her dreams still haunted her, she could _still feel the agony_ , the _silence_ , the pain of sitting in that doctors office, _of hearing that she couldn't have children,_ of hearing that she was _too old_ , that she wasted her youth, wasted her life…

 _Wasted her life denying her feelings for Maou..._

Emi looked in the mirror, over her sink, and touched her face, tentatively.

She was still _young_ , she was beautiful, she was healthy and…

The hero rubbed her stomach, distracted, thinking of the womb she knew was inside her…

She thought of Maou; blushing, faintly, as she turned the hot water tap on, and stepped into the refreshing stream of heated liquid, with steam coiling up around her, trying to clear her mind.

There was somethng _extremely disturbing_ about her memories of the dream she experienced first, her memories of looking into a mirror and seeing an _old face,_ seeing Maou, _loving him so desperately,_ wanting him so badly, but being _unable to do anything about it…_

She shivered, unhappily, thinking of that dream, thinking of that sequence, recalling _how badly she had wanted to collapse, sobbing into his arms,_ but was only capable of screaming at him, arguing with him…

Emi washed her hair, thoughtfully, shaking her head, heart still racing, faintly, inside, still somewhat on edge. She struggled to suppress the uncomfortable, _almost painful_ memories of that disturbing nightmare…

She tried, desperately, to get her mind on something else, but settled instead, almost against her will, on thinking of that last dream...

The hero thought of her third dream, helplessly, bright red, flushed, recalling her time with Maou next to the fire...

A moment of silence, as she just contemplated, slightly miserable, heart racing, under the hot water.

 _I…I have to tell him…_ She thought, thoroughly sour, _utterly unwilling_ to allow her dreams to be representative of her future. _I have to tell Maou, that…_

 _That I-_

Emi felt herself trembling, recalling her delight, recalling how _thrilled_ she was, when she heard Maou say that he _loved her,_ in her dream…

The hero's heart strained, beating out of time, as her thoughts drifted to him, to him _pushing her down_ , touching her, thinking of his hands, _wandering along her body, stripping her clothes off…_

"N-Nooo…" She wailed, furiously red, scrubbing her hair, rubbing her fingers harshly against her scalp, but was unable to avoid thinking of him _kissing her,_ pressing his lips against her, whispering sweet things to her…

She realized, all of a sudden, eyes wide, standing straight up, that in her dream, she'd been wearing a _white dress_ … _A beautiful, shimmering, white wedding dress…_

Emi finished her shower, miserable, still caught up in her dreams _, forced to consider which of the three dreams she wanted to become her reality…_

The hero Toweled herself off, furiously, highly upset, miserable, inconsolable, and considered her options, plopping herself down on the mattress in her bedroom.

Somehow, _Somehow_ , she had to face her feelings, and screw up the courage to _confess to the demon king…_

 _Somehow..._

 _(Three days later)_

"So…" Maou wondered, walking, curiously, beside the hero, casting her an inquisitive glance. "What's going on, Emi-?"

"Nothing's _going on_. Do I need a _reason_ to enjoy a walk with my-" Emi sniffed, turning her nose up, faintly red, incredibly nervous, before trailing off, eyes wide, lamely.

Maou met her unsteady gaze, eyebrow rising slowly.

"With…My friend-?" She snapped, flushed, glaring sourly away, poignantly.

He laughed. "I guess not. Well, it's pretty hot out. Why don't we get some ice cream-?"

"That…" Emi struggled with her _overwhelming_ impulse to be combative and confrontational. "That sounds nice-"

He grinned, and led them, casually, over to a street vendor, who was occupied with serving two giggling school girls.

Emi fidgeted, anxiously, in place, next to Maou, who looked calm and collected as ever; heartbeat racing, faintly, inside her, conflicting feelings dancing in her chest.

 _Today…_ She promised herself, insisting. _I'll tell him today, no matter what-_

Maou stepped up the window, as the little girls ran off, delighted, holding rainbow snowcones, and the vendor leaned out them, jovially. "What'll it be?"

The king of demons considered this, thoughtfully, for a moment. "Vanilla, please."

Emi smirked at him, smug. "Boring."

He met her eyes, twitching, grinning, but said nothing.

"And for your girlfriend-?" The ice cream man jotted down a quick note on his notepad.

Emi jumped slightly, heartbeat accelerating, heat rising in her cheeks, choked, breathless, and Maou just turned to her, at ease, grinning wickedly, very distinctly _not correcting the man_. "What are you having, _hun_ -?"

Emi squirmed, biting her tongue, glowing red, _well-aware_ that Maou was just teasing her, before stammering. "I-I'd like a strawberry waffle cone, with sprinkles-"

Maou snickered, under his breath, from beside her.

"What-!" She squeaked, whirling around to face him, slightly red, crossing her arms.

"No, sounds good-" He met her glare head on, eyes glinting.

She hissed, flustered, flushed, jabbing his chest with her finger. "I like sprinkles, so what-!"

"Excellent. Keep your inner child satisfied, Emi. Maybe after I can take you to the playground-"

The Ice cream man snorted, chuckling, and Emi yelped, blushing, but Maou cut her reply off, turning to face the window again, as the vendor handed Maou Emi's ice cream. The king of Demons passed the waffle cone to the hero, who sniffed, bright red, and munched on it, frustrated.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so! I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, if you want it :D**

 **See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, I'm so glad you liked it :D Right?! C'mon Emi, you can do it!**

 **Kiutemy: What happens next? This happens next! :D I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **NARYU: I'm so happy :D Thank you so much :D**

 **ael fyragh: Oh, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart! :D Yes, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, so keep an eye out, to see Maou struggle and be tormented...ehehehe *Insert Villainous Cackling***

 **MyFangirlingWays: Yes, this story heavily features a central theme of Motherhood! :D Right?! You can do it, Emi! We all believe in you :D  
MyFangirlingWays: Ehehehe, you waited so patiently, I'm so glad :D Well, i won't spoil anything, but I hope you like the new chapter, and keep an eye out for the next update tomorrow, and all your dreams will come true :D I hope :'D XD Anyway, here's more for you :) Try to enjoy it for me :D **

**Thank you all, thank you so so much :D It means the world to me :D I hope you like it!**

 _(Ten minutes later)_

The Hero and the Demon king sat, together, in relative silence, on a park bench.

Emi nibbled her ice cream, anxiously, a ball of nerves, heart racing, faintly red, thoughts swirling, as she glanced over at Maou, who seemed perfectly collected.

He turned to her, a moment later, and met her eyes, before grinning wickedly.

She sniffed, turning her nose up, looking away, and he cackled.

"What-!" She hissed, glaring back at him.

"It's nothing." He assured her, clearly lying, eyes flashing, turning slightly away.

"D-Did I get ice cream on my face-?"

Maou chuckled. "No, no-"

She fumed, pulling a pocket mirror out of her purse, to appraise herself, before squeaking faintly, seeing that there was _strawberry ice cream all over her cheeks and mouth._

Emi flushed, and looked, slightly panicked, about, in her purse, for a napkin of some kind, before Maou pulled one out of his pocket and slid closer to her along the bench. "Let me get that for you."

The hero met his eyes, wildly, heart slamming in her chest, unsure of how to react, speechless, as he wiped her mouth and cheeks with the paper.

A moment of silence, as Maou turned, coolly, and vaporized the napkin with a tiny flash of demonic energy.

Emi hung her head, eyes downcast, bright red, heartbeat fluttering. _Now…I'll tell him now…_

"M-Maou…" she started, and looked up, nervously, meeting his eyes, hands in her lap, wringing her fingers together, before her willpower vanished, and she fell silent, flushed.

He just watched her, unimpressed, eyebrow rising slowly. "Yes?"

 _I love you._ She thought, furiously, desperately. _I'm in love with you-_

Emilia said nothing, unable to look away from his eyes, mouth open, incapable of speaking.

 _Say it!_ She shrieked, internally, frustrated. _Just say it, you have to say it, or you'll be alone forever-!_

Emi _forced_ herself, _painstakingly_ , _agonized_ , to speak _, forced herself, despite herself_ , _in spite of her every instinct to wire her jaw shut._

"D-Do…Do you want me to have your children?" She stammered, awkwardly, still looking into his eyes, crimson red.

Silence.

Maou just stared at her, eyes wide, for a moment.

She screamed, _positively screamed_ , at herself, in her mind, outraged, humiliated, boiling red.

"I-I mean…I…I'd be a good woman, to carry on your lineage, so...!" She managed, outrageously red, tugging her hair, nervously, breathless, as he watched her, eyebrow rising.

"Is that right?" He grinned at her, eyes narrowing. "To be honest _, I wasn't expecting this_."

She flushed, hiding her face with her hands, steaming red. "W-Well, you…You must be looking for a woman…To be the mother of your children-"

"Are you volunteering?" Maou's voice cut through her, coolly, smug, and she squeaked, glaring sourly away from him.

"Y-Yes!"

A moment of silence, as Emi trembled, and it was _excruciating_ , for her.

 _Why why why why why-_ She lamented, miserable, inconsolable, numbly, to herself, pulse racing, _unable to believe herself,_ unable to believe what she'd _said_ , _unable to believe_ that she'd thought it would be a _good idea_ to _confess_ … _Why did this happen, Whyyyy, Why did I say anything at all, I'm so stupid, so stupid-!_

She stammered, flushed. "I…I just don't want you to terrorize some poor, innocent girl-!"

Maou laughed, disbelieving, somehow caught in her eyes, staring into her red face, as she tugged her hair, nervously, panicked, eyes wide, clearly terrified.

"Its...I-It's my responsibility! For bringing you here, and..!" She managed, desperately, horrified, bright red, heart hammering, fidgeting.

"Really?" He grinned, wickedly, at her, and she squeaked, blushing furiously. "That makes sense."

 _No it doesn't! Asshole!_ Emi shrieked in her mind, _strongly suspecting_ that he was teasing her.

She had no choice now, not anymore, because she'd been such a _fool_ , because she was _so stupid, she couldn't go back now, she'd crossed the point of no return,_ Emi _knew_ she had _no other option_ but to hope that _Maou really was in love with her..._

"I can…I can do it, So-" She managed, voice tiny, almost dizzy.

He considered this, for a moment, still watching her, carefully, before leaning back on the bench, coolly, smiling, eyes calculating, and reaching out with his ice cream cone, setting it in front of her mouth, eyebrow rising.

Emi twitched, eyes wide, after a moment, when she realized he was _testing_ her, to see if she could be intimate with him, to see if she could act like his girlfriend, like his _wife_ …

Hesitantly, nervously, she licked the ice cream, as he held it out for her, still blushing faintly, feeling her pulse race, embarrassed.

Maou shoved the cone into her face, slightly, villainously, getting the vanilla ice cream all over her nose and lips.

"Asshole-!" She yelped, bright red, murderous, glaring at him. "Now I have to clean all this _white stuff_ off my face-!"

He snickered, wickedly, at her, turning slightly away. "It's good practice, Emilia. You'll be doing a lot of that-"

Emi screeched, furiously red, hands coming up to cover her face, outrageously humiliated.

A moment of silence, as her thoughts swirled.

 _Oh god!_ She gasped, in her mind, internally panicked. _What have I doneeee_

She realized, too late, _far too late_ , that it would have been _so_ much better for her dignity, if Maou had no feelings for her...

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so :D**

 **See you tomorrow, in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's start right away :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: Right?! X'D**

 **SStrans: I'm so glad that you think so :D You're SO very welcome :)**

 **Kiutemy: Ahahahahahahaha :') Seriously xD Here's that next chapter for you, I hope you like it!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Totally xD Come on, Maou! What are you doing?! XD It looks that way to me too :D Make sure to sleep well!**

 **Guest: :D :D :D**

 **mzsweetscorpio: Thank you so much :D I'm delighted to hear that! :)**

 **Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 _(Fifteen minutes later)_

Maou walked her home, walking beside her, calmly, still grinning faintly, staring straight ahead, as Emi watched him, anxiously, flushed, out of her corners of her eyes.

His silence was _killing_ her, she just wanted him to _say something_ , to speak…

They made it to her apartment, quietly, as he walked her up the stairs, and waited, leaning against the railing, while she unlocked her door.

Emi stepped inside, breathlessly, clicking the light on, and turned, to see him…

But He was still _outside_ , unmoving. She met his eyes, slightly confused.

"A-Aren't…Aren't you coming in-?" She squeaked, hushed, bright red.

He turned slightly away from her, half-grinning, half-grimacing. "Emi, I have _no idea_ why you think you want this, but I'm not going to _impregnate you_."

"…Why…?" She managed, weakly, whispering, voice tiny.

"…Why won't I _selfishly use your body_ , taking your purity, for my own purposes?" He looked, irritated, away. "Because I _care about you_ , Emilia."

The hero jumped, a little, heart freezing, as waves of heat surged through her.

She hung her head, eyes downcast, staring at her toes, mood growing dark.

A moment of silence, as Maou looked back over at her, and she grabbed his sleeve, tugging him fiercely inside.

Emi slammed the door, behind him, and stood with her back to it, barring his exit, still glaring down at her own toes, despite knowing, in the back of her mind, that he could _teleport out_ at any time.

"You hate me." Her voice trembled. "Don't you want to make me walk around, helpless, for nine months, carrying your child-?"

His eyes flashed, and she felt her heart race, as he grinned, wickedly, meeting her gaze, savoring the thought. "Oh, yes. Just hearing you _say that_ is enough to get me off-"

She squeaked, quietly, heart hammering, looking up into his face, as he stepped towards her, hungrily.

Silence.

He stopped, suddenly, in place, eyes widening, as he seemed to snap back to his senses, and grimaced. "But I'm not going to _violate you_ , Emi, over something as silly as my own villainous fetishes-"

He trailed off, frustrated, before sighing, and turning away. "Someone must have told you by now."

Ringing silence, as Emi just watched him, breathlessly, scarlet red, fidgeting.

"Rika _must_ have said something. Even _Alciel_ warned me that he was going to tell you-" Maou faced her, pained, meeting her eyes.

"… _Y-You..."_ She whispered, heart hammering, quivering, glowing red. " _You_ _like me_ …?"

"I'm in love with you." His eyes narrowed, sharply.

Silence.

Maou took an intentional step backwards, forcing himself away from her.

Emi felt her heart race, _her thoughts swim_ , uselessly, as _furious heat_ surged into her face, when his words clicked in her head, and she choked on her breath, a tiny, strangled mewl escaping her, before she managed to shut her mouth.

 _Unbelievable warmth_ rocked her body, _pleasure and delight surging through her_ , rippling through her, disbelieving, thrilled, but her mind was silent, _dead silent_ , as his words echoed around in her skull.

 _Just like in her dream…_

Emilia tried to breathe, she tried to speak, after a moment, blown away.

 _The atmosphere between them was like arcing electricity_ , tense, _like fire_. Eventually, she just took a step towards him, away from the door, and he met her eyes, alarmed.

"Why are you so _thick_ -" She managed, furiously red, glaring at him.

He just stared at her, eyes wide, for a moment, and she sighed, exasperated. " _Did you really think I still hated you-?!"_

He twitched, defensively. "Maybe-"

" _No_ -!" She snapped, squealing, blushing. "Obviously not! Dumbass-!"

Emi turned away, huffing, crossing her arms.

Silence.

"I…I love you-" She whispered, voice trembling, glaring nervously away, with her back to him.

Silence.

She heard Maou take a step towards her, and her heart fluttered.

"Why…?" He managed, bewildered, eyes wide.

"I don't know." She turned to him, glaring sourly down at his feet. "I just do."

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow! :D**

 **See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's start right away :D**

 **SStrans: Thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear that :D**

 **Kiutemy: Yes, right?! :D Here's that next chapter for you :)**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: I know, seriously :'D Make sure you get some good sleep, for me :)**

 **creepystalker: I know, I totally agree x)**

 **Guest: For real! :D**

 **Thank you all, so very much! I hope you like the new chapter :D Try to do that for me!**

Maou just watched her, quietly, for a moment, and, finally, she looked up, tears welling up in her eyes, flushed, and met his gaze.

"Emilia…I'm Evil-" He said, eyes wide.

"Yes you are." She glared at him, trembling. "I know that."

"You're the _hero_." He sounded slightly desperate.

A tear dripped down her cheeks.

"I…I don't care-" She wiped her eyes, shaking, choking back sobs, with her balled fists. "I love you."

A moment of silence.

"After everything I did…To Ente Isla-"

" _Just kiss me-!_ " She snapped, squeezing her eyes shut, furious, glowing red, covering her face.

Maou didn't move, for a second, and she could _feel_ her heart slamming in her chest, restless.

 _Finally_ , he took a slow, _slow_ step towards her, and then stopped again, freezing in place.

She cracked her eyes back open, dazed, dizzied, thoughts swimming, and glared at him.

"I hate you. Why are you so _dense_ -"

"Shut up." He twitched, grinning, eyes wide.

 _"I bet you don't even really love me, do you-"_

"Shut up-" He growled, irritated.

"Is it because my chest isn't big enough-?" She hissed, squeezing her breasts together, In her hands, eyes narrowing at him.

" _Shut up!"_ He snapped, vanishing, in a flash, veins throbbing, threateningly, in his forehead, and appeared before her, throwing her backwards into the wall, grabbing her arms, _kissing her,_ savagely, _violently_.

She _gasped_ , moaning, _voice tight and high pitched_ , as his mouth separated from hers, for a moment, before their lips locked again.

She opened her mouth, in the heat of the moment, _heart racing_ , _heat surging through her,_ and her tongue met his, struggling, briefly, against it, before he pulled himself back, off her, breathing heavily.

She panted, tiny, gasping breaths, that filled the room, _and Maou could feel the warmth of her body,_ pressing against him, as he kept her, trapped, against the wall.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, and he blinked.

Maou dragged her arms up, and held them over her head, pinning them against the wall, in one hand, keeping her trapped there, setting his face inches from hers again, eyes narrowing.

She felt a tiny drop of saliva run down the side of her mouth, flushed, bright red.

"I-I love you-" Emi whispered, fidgeting, in his embrace, feeling her lips tingle, and her body boiling up with emotion and warmth, feeling him hold her, tightly, against the wall, holding her arms above her head.

He twitched, but grinned. "I love you too."

Silence. He didn't let her go.

"W-Well-?" She squeaked, flustered, _entirely_ unsure of what to expect.

"I'm still not going to impregnate you-"

" _Why-_!" She shrieked.

He pulled away, from her, at last, struggling to control himself, clearly straining. "You're moving too fast, Emi. You'd regret it later."

" _N-No_! At least I'm expecting it now-" She stammered, defensively, stepping away from the wall, towards him, turning slightly away, crossing her arms. "If you don't do it now, you're going to lose control of yourself, and-"

His eyes flashed, and he met her gaze, reaching out with a hand, pressing her back into the wall, by her breast, squeezing her chest, trapping her against the wall, kissing her again, and she yelped, furiously red, as his other hand wandered along her the side of her body.

When they separated, for a moment, she squealed, breathless. " _W-Wait!_ Wait, Stop _, I need to prepare my heart_ -!"

He laughed, stepping back, away from her, pulse racing. "See?"

Silence.

She trembled, humiliated, and covered her face, glaring at him. "Y-You monster…"

Maou shook his head, grinning. "I'm going to hold out as long as I can, for your sake. Besides, we need to tell Rika-"

Emi just stared at him, eyes wide, for a moment, horrified.

She gasped. "Oh _god_ , no, not Rika-"

He smiled, pained. "And Chiho-"

Emi whimpered, flushed.

"But…B-But-"

The hero trailed off, and tears filled her eyes, slowly.

Maou watched her, thoughts racing, still struggling to suppress his ravenous urges.

"You…You aren't going to leave me, right-" She sobbed, at last, and He felt his heart strain in his chest.

He reached out to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, as she cried, quietly.

"No." he promised, half-grinning. "I can never leave you."

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **Lemon coming up pretty soon! :D**

 **See you in the next chapter~ :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **NARYU: I'm so glad to hear that, It means a lot to me :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: That's so true :0 Poor Chiho... At least Emi and Maou get a happy ending! :) My goodness, you DO need to sleep! Sleep better for me, okay?! :D Let's see how long Maou can last!**

 **Kiutemy: Yes, my favorite part :D Here's that next chapter for you!**

 **Guest: I'm so happy to hear it :D That made my whole day!**

 **SSTrans: Thank you so much for saying so :)**

 **Thank you all so much! Try to enjoy this chapter for me :D**

Emi sat, utterly mortified, in a booth, at a local diner, next to Rika, across from Maou. Her heart thudded, and she tugged her hair, anxiously, looking over at him, desperate for guidance, for direction.

He seemed perfectly calm and collected, aside from a small, faint grin, which _almost_ seemed to give away that he was _uncomfortable_.

The Hero sighed, in the awkward silence. _I definitely know Maou too well..._

"So-?" Rika offered, at last, looking smugly between the two. Emi turned to her friend, alarmed. "Don't you have something you want to _tell me_ -?"

Emi squirmed, as Maou's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He said nothing, and she glared at him, furiously, _desperately_ wishing he'd take the initiative. "W-What makes you say that? We…We just wanted to have dinner-"

"Oh ho-?" The brunette giggled. "Just dinner? Isn't that the sort of thing you two would usually do _alone_ -?"

Emi flushed, and opened her mouth to reply, heatedly, but Maou cut her off, with the confident grin flickering on his face. "Not at all."

"No?" Rika met his eyes, suspiciously.

"We're all friends, aren't we?" He leaned on his elbow, meeting her gaze, unflinchingly.

"That's funny, for _some_ reason…" Rika began, slowly, eyes narrowing. "I figured you called me out here to tell me that you _hooked up_ -"

Emi choked on her soft drink, furiously red, and annoyance flickered through Maou's eyes. He opened his mouth, to retort, confidently, but said nothing, speechless, a moment later.

When neither of them answered, and Emi looked away, flushed, hurriedly, as Rika tried to meet her eyes, the older woman looked delighted, clapping her hands together.

"Oh my _god_ , you really did-!" She cackled, thrilled. "I can't believe it-!"

" _N-No-!"_ Emi yelped, waving her hands, desperately, bright red, whirling around. "No, we-! We…"

Emi trailed off, falling silent, squeaking, at Rika's smug, knowing, self-satisfied look.

The older woman hummed, and leaned towards the hero, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "How was it-?"

"W-What-!" Emilia squealed, glowing red.

"Did he do you from behind-?" Rika whispered, nudging the hero, to her _absolute_ horror, and Maou's grim amusement.

Emi Shrieked, furiously red, covering her face with both hands. " _What are you saying-?!"_

"Hmmm-?" Rika leaned closer. " _Hmmmm_?"

"Aren't you curious today, Rika-?" Maou ventured, folding his hands on the table, twitching, grinning faintly, eyes wide.

The brunette sniffed, chuckling, casting him a smug, sidelong glance. "Well, Maou? Did you finish on her face or in her mouth-?"

Emi wailed, violently red, head plopping down onto the table.

"Are those the only two options-?" Maou fired right back, dryly.

"Oh-!" Rika gasped, caught off guard, snickering at him, turning to Emi. "On her chest, then…I always figured you had a fetish for-"

"Rika-!" Emi protested, weakly, voice tight and high-pitched, furiously red, raising her head.

The older woman chuckled, nibbling a French fry. "Fine, fine…I'm being too forward-"

"A little bit-!" Emi snapped, flushed, miserable.

 **Ex-V: Did you have Fun?**

 **I hope so! I'm posting more of this and more of four of my other stories in the next few days, so keep an eye out for me :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
